In general, various systems that display three-dimensional images (stereoscopic images) are known. For example, as described in PTL 1, a method is known which alternately displays left-eye images and right-eye images with disparities therebetween at predetermined intervals on a display, and in which the left-eye images and the right-eye images are observed by an observer wearing shutter glasses with a liquid crystal shutter driven synchronously with the display.